


Liquid Diamonds

by ifreet



Category: due South
Genre: Comment Fic, F/F, music ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-06
Updated: 2008-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sansets asked for Frannie/Elaine, and shuffle gave me Tori Amos's Liquid Diamonds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansets/gifts).



Elaine didn't like it when Fraser came to visit. Even after all this time -- and the not inconsiderable revelation of his boyfriend, Frannie still turned ditzy around him. She wondered sometimes why Frannie's response to attractive men had been to hide her brains and rarely show the rough side of her clever tongue. She didn't do it often anymore. Just when Fraser came to visit.

Elaine didn't take it personally. Fraser was a beautiful man; she'd been interested herself, once upon a time. But that was before Frannie and the kids. And much as she'd admired Fraser, as much as she'd wanted him then, she couldn't imagine him in her life now.

But when he'd leave, solemnly shaking the eldest's hand and handing off their youngest at the door, Frannie always, _always_ turned back to her with a half-apologetic, half-wicked smile and seemingly no regrets.


End file.
